1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system with a real-time reminding function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying real-time messages by a mouse cursor.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers become increasingly more essential for work as the computers have been developed and made available to all. Much important information, such as meeting and work schedule notices, network remote messages, and computer system status update, can be transferred or provide notices to users. However, a user might ignore important information due to his business, or instead, might waste his time by constantly monitoring a certain computer process for new information.
For example, in order not to miss some urgent business information or meeting/work schedule notices, a user needs to frequently check the receiving program, interrupting his normal work. If the user has to constantly remind himself to check his schedule because the computer is unable to automatically notify the user of certain information, the computer is not a useful time-management tool.
Furthermore, modern software generally facilitates real-time notification by displaying a reminder on the screen when an event is triggered or a message is received. Nonetheless, different software applications have different notification mechanisms, and when several of these software applications are installed in a computer system, the system resources are unduly encumbered and system interaction with the user is very complicated. A conventional notification mechanism is usually implemented by simple images or voices. For example, a message like “You have new e-mail” is used in a mail system for notification, but whether the mail is one that the user is waiting for is indiscernible from the foregoing message. Conventional notification mechanisms used for meeting/work schedule notices have the same drawback. The user can only realize that one meeting or work period will begin but still does not instantly realize what the agenda is of the meeting or work until opening and using the relative software application, yielding only a little further information but wasting time and mind.
In addition, in the conventional notification mechanisms, the reminder generally is displayed on a fixed position on the screen, such as the system tray at the bottom of the screen. Alternatively, another software is provided, which uses a digital version of the famous canary yellow note to remind the user to do something, to capture an idea or to organize important phone numbers, from the computer desktop. However, the post-it software merely displays simple notes rather than dynamically displaying the full content of an event notice. In particular, the foregoing reminders are not eye-catching enough to be effectively noticed by the user. The user instead ignores them because he is so concentrated on his work. Therefore, a new notification mechanism is needed, which is real-time and eye-catching.